Magnet Power
by Red Witch
Summary: Ever wonder why 8 was so loyal to 1? This might be one possible explanation.


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own 9 characters is stuck to a refrigerator somewhere. Ever wonder why 8 is so loyal to 1? I did until I saw a particular clip in the movie. **

**Magnet Power**

"3! 4! Will you two stop running about before you…" 1 shouted before he stormed into the large room in the sanctuary they had found.

CRASH!

"Wreck something…" 1 stormed into another room. "That's it! I've **had** it! Why does no one **listen **to me? 8 why didn't you…?"

8 was just sitting on the floor holding a magnet on top of his head. "Ooooh!" He had a very goofy smile on his face.

"Not **again!**" 1 groaned. "8! 8!"

"Ooooh!" 8 had a glazed look in his eyes as he held the magnet on his head. "Coooool!"

"Will you **stop** that?" 1 snatched the magnet from 8 and threw it on the floor. "Stop fooling around with that thing! Your brain barely functions as it is!"

"Awww…" 8 blinked as he stood up. "But it feels so good! It…What were we talking about again?"

"I am surrounded by **morons**," 1 groaned. "Oh it's not easy being the leader of **this** group!"

"Wow there's a lot of stuff in here," 8 looked around the large room.

"How can I keep everyone safe if no one is willing to **listen** to me? A leader is only as good as the people around him," 1 sighed as he put his hands behind his back to ponder. "I mean 5 wouldn't be so bad if 2 wasn't constantly urging him to go outside and tinker with who knows what! 3 and 4 run around all the time reading everything in sight and scurrying around like hyperactive mice!"

"He he he he…" 6 ran by giggling into another room. He was carrying more paper. A sound of a crash was heard and more giggling.

"And the less said about 6 the **better**," 1 groaned. "What was the scientist **thinking** when he created him?"

CRASH!

"He! He! He!" 6 was heard giggling.

"On second thought, some questions are better off unanswered," 1 sighed. "That lot is bad enough but now 7 is starting to undermine my authority. But there's nothing I can do about it! She's too strong for me! I can't just force her to…"

"Oooh, shiny!" 8 giggled as he saw his reflection in a piece of broken glass. He started to make poses. "Look! I look good!"

"8! Be **quiet!** I'm trying to…" 1 then realized something. "Of **course.** That's **it**. 8 my friend, come here."

"Are you mad?" 8 asked sheepishly.

"No, no, no my dear boy," 1 chuckled warmly. "On the contrary, I think that you might be the one to help me. Yes the **only **one to help me."

"Really?" 8 asked, eager to help.

"Of course. 8 perhaps I have been to hasty to dismiss your…potential," 1 smiled.

"Po-tenti-al?"

"It means worth and value," 1 explained patiently. "Although your mind may not be on par with my level, your physicality far exceeds my own."

"Huh?"

"We all have our talents dear boy," 1 said, keeping his temper in check. "Mine is my brains, which are needed to lead our people. Yours is your brawn. You…brute strength that protects us."

"Oh yeah, I'm strong all right!" 8 said proudly.

"You see as leader I have many, many responsibilities," 1 said waving his arm grandly. "But I can't do everything alone. All leaders need generals. Someone under their command. Someone they can trust completely. How would you like to be my general?"

"What does a general do?" 8 asked.

"Oh a general is a very important person," 1 said. "He carries out the leader's orders. He enforces the leader's laws. He protects his leader as well as everyone else."

"That is important," 8 blinked.

"And of course…being a general, you would be above the others," 1 smiled. "Everyone except me of course."

"Uh…" 8 blinked, still not sure.

"And you know, that rank has it's **privileges**," 1 picked up the discarded magnet from the ground.

"Oooh," 8 gasped, eager to take the magnet.

"Ah!" 1 held up his hand. "One moment. I can't just give this to **anyone** you know? Rewards are only given for loyalty."

"Oh! Oh! I can be loyal!" 8 nodded eagerly.

"Can you?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Can you follow my commands?"

"Yes! I will!" 8 nodded quickly.

"Can I trust you to keep 7 and the others in line?" 1 smiled.

"Hmph!" 8 stood at attention.

"Do you swear loyalty to me, and **only** me?"

"Uh, yes?" 8 blinked, not completely sure what all the words 1 said meant. "Yes! Yes!"

"Good," 8 gave him the magnet. "Very well, my general…"

"Ooh! 8 began to put the magnet on his head. "Ooooh!"

"That's right," 1 smirked, knowing he had secured his leadership. "You and I are going to make sure everything is run the way it's supposed to be run. And **no one** is going to stop me."


End file.
